Team Brothers (BTHS)
by gonefishin2011
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I am not a writer. So all constructive critics are welcome. This story is set during volume 1 and follows a group of four individuals in their adventures through Beacon.
1. Intro

**Team Brothers (BTHS)**

 **Alright so a little disclaimer. This is my first fanfiction ever. So, it may suck. There won't be an upload schedule. And who knows where I'll be going with this. I don't own Ruby, but I do own these characters now. Yay! They are loosely based of me and some good friends. All constructive criticism is welcomed. I am not a writer, but a guy doing this for fun. Anyway here are the backstories of my characters and how they ended up applying to Beacon.**

Brendan Roe

Height: 6 feet 2 inches (187 cm)

Weight: 215 pounds (97.5 Kg)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Light Blue

Weapons: Fire Sword/Sniper Rifle (Burnout), Holo Shield (in backstory)

Semblance: Shockwave

Motto: "Brains always beats brawn."

When Brendan was 13 his hometown of Gradele, in southern Atlas, was raided by Grimm. Much of Brendan's past is unknown. All that is known is that he is the sole survivor of that tragic day. When the rescue teams found him. He was missing his left arm and a chunk of the left side of his head and couldn't remember anything but his name. He was taken back to Atlas by Commander Ironwood, who offered him a choice. He could live a civilian life with one arm, or he could train to be a hunter and receive a new weaponized robotic arm and robotic eye.

After accepting Ironwood's deal. Brendan started to design his weapons. He knew that he wanted nothing flashy or technical to use. He thought about simple weapons with a twist. He immediately thought of a sword and shield. And he knew he needed something for range. The test facilities at Atlas were very generous to let him try our different ranged weapon types. He tried assault rifles, sub machine guns, heavy machine guns, chain guns, and more. None of them felt right in his hands until he picked up the sniper rifle and was instantly in love. He had his three weapons, but now he had to make them unique. He pondered what could be done with each weapon and decided on two things. He wanted to use dust and he needed a lightweight shield. And with those ideas he got to work.

After months of working and perfecting his weapon, its done. He holds the fire dust infused sword/sniper rifle in his hands and loves it. He affectionately names the weapon Burnout. The shield was a trickier matter. The solution was right in front of him the whole time, but couldn't see it until he opened a panel to do some maintenance on his robotic arm. And then it hit him. Put the shield in the arm itself. He asked the forge master how he could create a holoshield that would come out of his arm. They worked on large scale hollow projectors, trying to downsize them, for weeks. Until they finally cracked the code. Installing the projector into his arm, he was finally ready to uphold his end of the deal. He trained with the now General Ironwood intensively. While under the general's tutelage, Brendan found he had a knack for strategy and tactics. When his mentor asked him if he would join Atlas, Brendan politely declined saying that he wanted to become a Huntsman not a soldier. And while saying that, he sent an application to Beacon.

Teigen Berry

Height: 5 feet 6 inches (177 cm)

Weight: 147 pounds (66.7 Kg)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Weapons: Twin Tonfa Blade/SMG's (Hidden Delight)

Semblance: Teleportation

Motto: "They can't hit what they can't see."

Teigen berry never knew about the world around him, and he didn't care either. It was just him and his older brother, Kidna, against the world. They would steal from wherever they could, whenever they could, they stole food, lien, clothes, and other small items. Teigen learned a lot while living like this. He learned that he had a way of getting under people's skin with his words. While Kidna was good at moving unnoticed. Teigen would anger the vendors while Kidna stole from them. Life was good for them. Until one day they got bold and careless.

They decided that they needed to arm themselves. And the only way they knew how was to steal some weapons from the local weapon smith. So Teigen went in to talk to the smith and distract him. A few moments later Kidna would sneak in and steal something good. The plan lasted about 5 minutes. What the two brothers didn't expect was the smith to be a retired huntsman. He caught onto what they were doing and acted immediately. He reached back and grabbed Kidna and made a grab for Teigen too. Teigen teleported away and his brother told him to run. Teigen grabbed the first set of weapons and ran. He ran right back to the abandoned shack the he and Kidna called a home. He waited for two days to see if his brother would return. And on the third day he knew his brother was gone.

Teigen knew that without his brother things would be much harder. He had no choices about what to do, all he had ever known required two people to pull of correctly. But there was something he could do. If he could pickpocket some people for their lien. He wouldn't have to do much work. He decided to go and try it. Unfortunately, his first choice was a man with black hair, red eyes, and a red cape. As soon as he reaches for the man's back pocket, the man grabs his wrist tightly. Teigen knows he has messed up and tried to flee, but the man was much faster than he seemed. Teigen revealed his blades hoping to scare the man off, to no avail. He and the man clashed and Teigen was easily defeated. But the man looked at him and said "Kid, you're gonna have to be better than that."

"I've had no training." Teigen replied.

"Really. Are you living on the streets?"

"Yes I am. It was me and my brother. Now it's just me."

"Interesting. Tell you what kid, I'll make you a deal."

And with those words Teigen's fate was sealed.

Hunter Stone

Height: 7 feet 4 inches (223 cm)

Weight: 284 pounds (128.8 Kg)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Weapons: Chainsaw/Flamethrower (Chained Fury)

Semblance: Immovability

Motto: "I will stand where other won't, because I am the one who can stand it."

If Hunter had to describe his life in one word, that word would be boring. Don't get him wrong, he loves his life, his family, his friends, and his village. It's just that being the son of the villages only blacksmith makes for a boring life. And being as big and bulky as he is, not much of a choice for work. All Hunter wanted to do was to make his make on humanity. He wanted to make his family proud and leave his mark on history. But alas, fate was not kind enough to give him the opportunity. But his father always told him that adventure is just around the corner.

One day when his father had a cold. Hunter was told to go fetch some wood for the fire. What usually happened was that Hunter would watch the smith while his father would fetch the wood. But since his father was ill, Hunter would have to fetch the wood. Hunter grabbed the family chainsaw and headed out into the forest with the wood wagon. As he reached the first suitable tree he picked up the chainsaw and immediately noticed how good it felt in his hands. After a few hours of wood chopping, Hunter returned to the village. As he walked through the center of the village he noticed something was off. The village was empty, like completely empty. And then he felt it. Something staring at his back. He turned around and saw the biggest Ursa he had ever seen.

He had two options; fight or flee. As he pondered what he should do, the Ursa charges at him. He only had one choice and with that choice he grabbed the chainsaw and charged forward. As he was running toward the massive Ursa he had no idea what to do. Hunter figured he would just hit it, a lot. He swings his chainsaw from right to left and hits the Ursa directly in its bone skull. The Ursa bats him away with its powerful paw. Hunter gest bck up and rushes the Ursa again. He swings his saw and connects with the Grimm's shoulder. The Ursa roars in pain, not expecting to be hurt the creature looks back at the human with intent to kill. The Ursa then charges forward looking to ram Hunter. Hunter adjusts his stance ready to attack with his chainsaw. The Ursa and Hunter collide with a massive crash. Shocked to both Hunter and the Ursa, Hunter doesn't budge and inch. The Ursa climbs on its hind legs and roars to the heavens. Just as the roar is released Hunter jams the chainsaw into the now exposed underside of the Ursa and pulls up. The Ursa splits in two and falls to the ground, disintegrating.

After the fight the town rushes Hunter and call him a hero. He saved the town, he made his father proud, he would be remembered by all these people as their hero. And it felt good. No, it felt amazing. As the crowd was praising him, he heard someone say that he should be a hunter. Now that was an idea, and a good one too. He looked down at the chainsaw in his hands and thought about being a hunter. With the idea ingrained in his mind he decided. He would apply for Beacon, and maybe upgrade the chainsaw too.

Steven Piecho

Height: 6 feet 0 inches (182 cm)

Weight: 173 pounds (78.5 Kg)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Weapons: Dust Infused Gauntlet and Full Auto Shotgun (Deadly Miracle) (Weapons work in tandem)

Semblance: Aura Recovery/Boost

Motto: "You break it, I fix it. I break it, it was in my way."

The Piecho family is a very well known medical family. They are famous throughout Remnant for inventing dust healing. Using dust for healing got the attention of the Schnee Dust Company where Jacques Schnee offered a partnership. The SDC would supply Piecho Inc. with the dust to create its medical supplies. And in return would take 30% of the profit. It was a deal that benefited both parties involved. The Piecho's became the fourth richest family in the world. Having all the money in the world might change many people. But not the Piechos. They moved into a small town called Mushang and immediately helped the town flourish. They gave to the community and the community welcomed them with open arms. The Piecho's had found a place to settle down and have a family.

Steven Piecho is the first-born son to the Piecho family. He was loved by his mother and father and both older sisters. Even from a young age Steven loved to help people. He went to school with the rest of his peers and learned humility and empathy. Most kids didn't see Steven the rich guy, instead they saw Steven the friend. Steven was always a brilliant child. We has a genius. He loved seeing how dust worked and what he could do to it. He tinkered and tried many different things. He found when you mixed certain dusts together you could create different effects. Such as mixing electricity and gravity dust creates a speed boost. Or how earth and ice could create a stamina boost. He was going to show these two his parents and maybe they could use them to help people.

The day he went to show his parents his new boosters, as he called them, would be a fateful day indeed. His parents were in a town hall meeting at roughly noon. He was going with his sister Mary and they were going to get ice cream while they waited. Then the Grimm attacked. They swarmed the city. But thanks to the Piecho's money, the town had many Huntsmen to defend the town. The attack was swiftly fought back and the town had suffer almost no damage. There were only two injuries and one of them was Mary Piecho. Steven watched as a Beowulf charged him and his sister. They started to run but the Grimm was faster. The Grimm caught up to the two and lunged at Mary scratching all over her back, piercing skin. As the Grimm was about to finish off his sister a Huntsman appeared wielding a full auto shotgun and mowed the Beowulf down to dust. After seeing what happened to his sister, Steven wanted that to never happen to anyone ever again. He went to the weapon shop and asked the owner if he had a Doomfist gauntlet and a Full Auto Shotgun. After buying the weapons Steven added a few features to his new weapons. He added many different types of dust and his boosters to the gauntlet. And he made it so what ever dust was currently being used in his gauntlet could also be transferred through the gauntlet into the shotgun, firing dust rounds. After what happened to his sister he was going to make sure he did all he could to help people. And it was then that he applied to Beacon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Team Brothers**

 **Chapter One**

 **Yes, I know. The spacing was bad in the intro. And I wasn't perfectly clear. There is a time jump between then and now. The backstories are what set them on their respective paths to become huntsmen. I might rewrite that. I'll try to do better. I'm going to be writing in each of the four characters perspectives until the meet each other in initiation. Then write a broad story for all four. Think of it like a crossover. Where each of the characters are the stars of their own stories until they meet and all star in one story. Any way enjoy!**

"Are there anymore applications Glynda?" a gray-haired man said.

"Four more Ozpin. You really should know this as the headmaster." Glynda replied.

"Well then you wouldn't be necessary then would you Glynda."

"Whatever, anyway here they are. An interesting bunch to say the least."

"Yes. Quite."

"This one here, Teigen Berry. He was the one that Qrow recommended. Saying that the kid had potential."

"Yes. And Qrow is a trusted source being a teacher at Signal. He has an eye for potential."

"Quite. Next is a laborer from a small village in northern Vale."

"Doesn't seem like much. Says here that he took down an Ursa major himself. Fascinating. For someone with little actual training, that's an impressive feat."

"Hardly impressive. Its just one Grimm Ozpin."

"Yes, but still. I like him."

"Ozpin you can't be serious. There is no way he'll make it here."

"One can't be so sure when not given a chance."

"Fine, whatever. Third is James' protégé. I must say, I thought he would go to Atlas."

"I'm sure James though the same thing Glynda. He must be as surprised as we are. Let us see here. Tactical mind, excellent studies, above average combat score. He seems like a perfect candidate."  
"For once we agree on something. The last applicant is Steven Piecho."

"From the Piecho family?"

"That's the one. Says here that he is motivated and a genius. Sharp mind and quick wits. Driven to help others."

"He doesn't seem like the other famous family member we've accepted, does he?"

"Not at all. Seems like a fine student. However, there are no combat records here. We'd be going on blind on that regard."

"Do we take the risk. That is a pretty big risk."

"That's why you're the headmaster Ozpin."

"Right. Well, I say let him in. we shall take the risk on this one."

"Alright Ozpin. I'll send out the acceptance and rejection letters."

"Marvelous."

 **(Teigen's POV)**

Alright Teigen. You've made it into Beacon. Time to prove to everyone that you're the best out there. Show all the naysayers who I am. I've trained for months for this. I'm going to become so famous that when I return home. I'm going to walk in and get my brother out of jail. Then the town is going to get me a nice house just because of how famous I am. This is the best plan ever.

I thought as I rode on the airship into Beacon. I looked out the window and listened to the news, something about a criminal or the white fang or something. When a lady appears and welcomes me to Beacon.

Hello lady

"Who's that?" some blondie says.

Oh yes, we all know who the lady we've never seen before is. Moron.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch" says the hologram lady.

See look now we all know. We got a genius over here. Ah who am I kidding she looks like she is all punch no think. Would that make her a punchline. Ha. That's a good one. I'll have to remember that one. But I shouldn't say it to her face. She can beat the crap out of me. If she can catch me. Ha-ha. I am on fire today.

"And protect our world."

Damn. I missed the speech.

Suddenly, a blond boy looks starts running to the door with throw up coming out of his mouth.

And how in the hell did someone like you get into this academy. I guess they let everyone in; sir pukes a lot, little red riding hood, big blondie over there. Not to mention all the other people on this ship. Whatever, I'm here to be the best. With my training under Qrow I can't be beat.

Soon after the airship landed, the door opens revealing the majesty of Beacon academy. I walked past the hurler , not even looking at his despair and continued to look at the academy awe inspired. It really was a magnificent set of buildings. As I continued to walk toward the academy. If I'm going to be the best. I should act like it. The best takes no breaks and are always on top. All I hear is a loud explosion behind me, followed by a bunch of yelling. 'Welcome to Beacon I guess'.

 **(Hunter's POV)**

As mu chainsaw clashed with my adversary. They were a worthy opponent but no match for my skills. They were tiring out, while I had a full tank of energy waiting to go. They were using a big mace. Like I he used a big weapon, useful for powerful strikes but leaving you exposed before and after the strike. As the opponent swung his mace above his head going for a powerful smash, one that would surly hurt. But I was ready. I activated my semblance and waited for the strike. When the mace connected it bounced off like I was made of rubber or hard steel. And the surprised look on his face meant that I had him exactly where I wanted him. I took my chainsaw and hit him with a side slash. Destroying his aura, and yet he was still standing at 18% aura. A small tap would be enough to take him down. I shifted my chainsaw into its flamethrower form and pulled the trigger. A wall of flame erupted from its barrel, engulfing my opponent. Defeating him.

"Hunter Hunter Hunter Hunter!" The crowd chanted my name.

"You're the best Hunter" said a fan

"You are too kind my friend." I returned. A massive grin on my face. This is what I wanted. To be known. To make my name known. To make my family proud. I had done it. I had bested the champion of Remnant. I was the new number one, the best, the greatest of my generation. No one could touch me, I was Hunter Stone. Greatest huntsman alive. It feels amazing. I feel like all my dreams have come true. I feel ali

 **SHAKE**

"huh" I awoke with a start

"Where am I?" I said out-loud.

"You're at Beacon mate." Some random guy with a sword said.

"Thanks man, I was out cold."

"I saw, looked like you were having a pretty good dream if you ask me."

"Yeah. Oh, where are my manners. Hunter Stone." I reach out my hand.

"Brendan Roe. Nice to meet you." He says while shaking my hand. "So, your new here too?"

"Yeah, just came here from a small village in northern Vale, it's called Oklaham."

"That's cool, I'm from Atlas myself. Came here because I know Beacon is the best hunter academy in Remnant."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Alright boys off my airship" the pilot told us and then kicked us out. As we exited the ship I smelled what smelled like a fire.

"Do you smell that?" I asked my new friend.

"Yeah, smells like something blew up."

"What do you think did?"

"I don't know but there are some scorch marks over there." He pointed out.

As I looked over to where he pointed out. And indeed, the ground was blackened by what looked like an explosion. "Huh, you don't see that every day."

"I guess that is normal here."

"An exciting four years we have ahead of us huh."

"Exciting is one way to put it."

We both looked at each other and laughed. An exciting four years indeed.

 **(Brendan's POV)**

Compared the airship ride from Atlas to Vale, this ride is nothing. As I lean into the corner of the ship I look around. It's a nice ship. Lots of windows with a nice view. Spacious interior. Obviously meant to move a lot of people from one place to another. As I was looking about I recalled on what got me here. Being rescued by General Ironwood, being trained by the same man. And seeing how much of a soldier he was. If there was one thing about General Ironwood I didn't like, it was that he was a soldier 100% of the time. And that's why I wanted to become a Hunter and not a soldier. Why I came to Beacon and not Atlas. As I was thinking that, a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Glynda said.

I started to tune her out. General Ironwood said that she would give a speech about good in the world or something. Stuff I already know. Instead I decide to look at the people on the ship. I see two girls, one with blond hair and the other with reddish blackish hair. They act like sisters but don't have any physically similar attributes, or even personality ones. I see a shorter teen with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like he's making some smart-ass remark in his head. I also see another taller teen with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks so full of hope and optimism. Like he is going to change the world all by himself. Next to him is a blond boy who looks like he doesn't belong here, he looks like he is going to throw up any minute now. And lastly, I see a gargantuan of a man lazily sleeping away in a chair. He looks like he is having a wonderful dream.

As the ship is about to land the blond-haired boy by the window that looked like he was about to throw up, well he started to throw up. Great, just great. I wait at the back for the crowd to disperse before I start to leave. Crowds aren't my thing. As I start to move toward the door the ship docks and rattles.

"huh" The giant awoke.

"Where am I?" he said no one in particular.

"You're at Beacon mate." I said.

"Thanks man, I was out cold."

"I saw, looked like you were having a pretty good dream if you ask me."

"Yeah. Oh, where are my manners. Hunter Stone." He reached out to shake my hand.

"Brendan Roe. Nice to meet you." I say while shaking his hand.

"So, your new here too?" I decide to start a conversation. I'd rather have the large boy as an ally then an enemy. Great, now I sound like Ironwood.

"Yeah, just came here from a small village in northern Vale, it's called Oklaham."

"That's cool, I'm from Atlas myself. Came here because I know Beacon is the best hunter academy in Remnant."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Alright boys off my airship" the pilot told us and then kicked us out. As we exited the ship I decided to look around. Taking in the scenery.

"Do you smell that?" my companion said.

I take a whiff of the area "Yeah, smells like something blew up."

"What do you think did?"

I haven't the slightest clue, but I noticed some black marks on the ground "I don't know but there are some scorch marks over there." I pointed out.

As he looked I wondered to myself. Perhaps I could make a friend. That's something a soldier couldn't do. "Huh, you don't see that every day."

"I guess that is normal here."

"An exciting four years we have ahead of us huh."

"Exciting is one way to put it."

We both looked at each other and laughed.

As we both laughed I had hope. I could be more that what General Ironwood wanted out of me. And my new friend here was proof of that. I am no soldier. I am a huntsman.

 **(Steven's POV)**

Here I am. About to set foot in Beacon. I'm going to do it sis. I'm going to change the world. I decided to look around, me being near a window I decide to look out of it. The view is breath taking. I immediately take a few pictures to send to my sister. She would love the view. I briefly look around I see a blond boy who doesn't look to well. I'm sure he will be fine though.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" a hologram says.

Why thank you hologram.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Wow that was awesome. And strengthened my resolve. I am here to protect the people of Remnant. I'm going to be a hero. As the ship landed I walked out to see Beacon itself. Of course, I had to take a few pictures for my sister. She won't let me live it down if I don't. As I am taking my pictures a loud explosion happens right in front of me. I look to see who caused it. It was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The same company that my family works for. Granted my family is probably the most benevolent of all of their business partners and I don't have a great relationship with her, so I decide to steer clear of them. As I walk past I can hear her whining and complaining about something. I really don't care. She is way to stuck up for my liking, but I must deal with her a couple times a year. Thank Oum. And I see that she even has her butlers here too. My god I bet she came in on her own private ship. I feel bad for the poor girl being berated by her right now. May Oum have mercy on her.


End file.
